Sticker War
by Yuff
Summary: Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha Crossover, One-Shot. Sure, stickers are nice--especially the sparkly ones, but it's absolutely NOT fun to get caught with them all over yourself.


Hehe.. I got the idea when I had stickers on my face. Yeah, childish, I know.. But who can _seriously _resist?

Characters may be a bit..out of character.. Just, don't freak, 'kay?

**Summary: **Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha Crossover, One-Shot. Sure, stickers are nice--especially the shiny, ones, but it's absolutely NOT fun to get caught with them all over yourself.

---

**Sticker War**

The InuYasha gang, excluding Shippo, who was currently visiting Satsuki, raced after the jewel shard Kagome sensed from the South. Kagome on InuYashas back as usual, Sango on Kirara, and Miroku running after them. Yet again, he had groped Sango while on Kirara, getting himself kicked off the cat-demon.

They arrived, as one could say, late enough to spot boy and girl fighting a human-like demon. The gothic-like boy shot the demon, who possessed a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls, in the heart, effectively distracting it enough for the strange looking girl use her weapon to cleanly slice off the monsters head.

InuYasha looked at the two confused and mad, after all, he hadn't heard of them. He wanted a fight, therefore, that's where his anger came in.

Kagome leaped off InuYashas back and ran toward the now-dead monster. The two unknown people stayed silent, the man glaring at InuYasha and the girl looking unbelievably happy.

Kagome pulled the shard out of the demons forehead and held onto it tightly. She turned to the two, smiling.

The girl looked at her strangely, "Who're you?"

Kagome answered her simply, pointing to each one while saying their names, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, these are my companions half-" she stopped when she heard a growl, remembering he didn't like to be called such, "InuYasha, demon-exterminator Sango, and monk Miroku. What about you two?"

Before Yuffie could answer, Sango cut in, "more like the perverted wannabe monk, Miroku."

"Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, and the stoic glaring-man over there's the vampire Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie gushed out, looking confusedly at Sango.

Sango brushed the look off.

The 'Vincent' man glared at her, saying threw gridded teeth, "I. Am. Not. A. Vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Vinnie!" Yuffie giggled, brushing off his..tone.

Sango once again cut in after looking at the glaring InuYasha, "How about you two come with us for the night? I mean, then I can explain to you, Yuffie."

"Really!? We accept!" Yuffie automatically replied.

With that, they all left, InuYasha grudgingly, still glaring at the glaring Vincent.

---

Later that day, Kagome sat across a very hyper-looking Yuffie, staring at year-older girl. Sure, she knew it was rude, but who could resist doing so when a slightly older OTHER female was there, with sparkly stickers.

Sango was beside her, having already explained everything to Yuffie, and the boys left them for a walk in the forest. Vincent and InuYasha stopped their childish glaring, too, which was a miracle, or so said both Yuffie and Kagome.

"Ohh.. Pretty sparkly green.." Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, keeping her anime-style style sparkly eyes on the sticker. She looked up at Kagome, and then over to Sango, after picking up a sparkly yellow and a red sticker, giggling. She got up and stuck the stickers on the other girls foreheads, Yellow on Kagome and red on Sango. Not stopping her continuous giggling, she picked up the sparkly green and put it on her own forehead.

By now, Kagome was giggling as well, liking the feeling. InuYasha never made her feel like this, he was always

At that thought, Kagome stopped her giggling, her eyes tearing up. _'I will not to cry over that..that..half-breed!'_ she told herself. '_Wait.. Saying that makes me sound like Sesshoumaru..and it feels..good--wait, what am I thinking? I can't _like _making fun of him! he can be at times..'_

Kagome stopped thinking at that minute, before getting struck with an urge. So large of one she couldn't deny it. She got up and grabbed some of Yuffies sparkly stickers, sticking them all on Sangs face. She smiled brightly, while Sango looked at her dumbstruck.

Sango, annoyed at the stickers, grabbed even more than Kagome had and stuck them on Games face, and then some on Duffie's.

"Sticker war!" Yuffie yelled out, as all three grabbed stickers and stuck them on each other.

They continued like the sticker war, not noticing the twig that snapped.

Someone cleared their throat, that someone being InuYasha, to get the girls' attention.

They all looked over at Vincents ever-stoic face, Miroku's pervertedly grinning one, and InuYashas annoyed. They seemed--well, InuYasha anyway, like they wanted an explanation.

"Eheheh.." was all Yuffie managed to get out.

"You see.." Sango started. embarrassed for her actions.

"We were--uhh.." Kagome tried to explain.

Yuffie went and grabbed three more sparkly stickers, one red, one purple and the other black, and stuck it on the boys' heads. Purple for Miroku, Red for InuYasha, and Black for Vincent.

All three girls giggled at the sight, before dashing away to a hot spring, leaving the still-confused boys.

---

Yuffie and Vincent awoke early, along with Sango, Kagome, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo, who returned late last night.

They bid their farewells, silently hoping to see each other again.

-End-

So, what did you think? Like I said, it was just a retarded idea I had. Ever have the urge to write something you'd normally not write? Exactly what this is!

Kay, so if you review, I'll be a happy little me!


End file.
